A Steady Beating Drum
by Nightingalelynx
Summary: His heart was a steady beating drum that never faltered..until it went out of control the day she came.Now he could never trust it to beat the same steady rhythm again, but truthfully, he liked it that way. ONESHOT!


**Disclaimer: None of the characters in the story belong to me! They belong to J.M Barrie. Enjoy! Reviews would be appreciated. I'm a huge fan of Peter Pan once more. ^^ There are just so many angles I could write about this story! :) Okay, enough rambling. On with the one-shot! LOL I'm still rambling ~Nightingalelynx**

**Pairing: Wendy & Peter Pan**

**Summary: **His heart was a steady beating drum inside his chest and has never faltered for a very long time; his heart was always consistent… until it went out of control the day _she_ came. Now he could never trust it to beat the same steady rhythm all the time, but honestly … he liked it that way.

**A Steady Beating Drum**

Somewhere in his chest (for Peter had never learnt even the basics of anatomy), Peter's heart kept bumping into him in a steady, rhythmic order. With each bump, it told him of consistency, of life, of comfort. It was thumping like that since he could remember, and sometimes, when he battles away a nightmare and sits, angry and terrified at the same time at night, his heart would calm him down by continuing its steady pattern of thumps and bumps.

And when he first heard the drums of the Indian tribes, he thought of his heart with its strong and stead-fast beats. Sometimes, he wondered what controlled his heart. He was the only one who could hear it, he realized. And it spoke only to him. When he was angry, it spoke of calm, when he was sad, it spoke of happiness.

Amidst clashing swords, flying daggers, racing bullets and such adventurous things that was a result of landing on-board the Jolly Roger, it stayed calm, despite his enthusiasm.

Amidst mud, dirt, leaves and such rough games boys their age play, it stayed soft and gentle, despite his boisterousness.

In short, it stayed the same whatever happened. At times, Peter thought his heart was rather boring, really.

Then she came. The moment Peter laid eyes on Wendy Darling in her nursery, Peter's thoughts crawled at a sluggish pace through his brain, leading him to believe that a cloud was currently flying through his head. All the boy could focus on was the bright, adventurous gleam in her eyes as she told her brothers the story of Cinderella, which made him like her all the more.

It was only then that he realized that his heart had sped up its pace ever so slightly, leaking pure enthusiasm and excitement. It was the first time his heart had agreed with him, Peter noted gleefully. It probably means something!

A thought tugged at his ear and on impulse, he backhanded it away before hearing it out. Fortunately, the thought returned promptly and tugged at his ear again.

_Bring her to Neverland… _the thought told him. His heart thumped its encouragement. Slowly, a cheeky, proud grin spread across his face. "Oh, the cleverness of me!"

And so began the newest adventure which, really, was the most intriguing of them all. Everything was foreign, and venturing into unfamiliar things were the most exciting of all adventures.

Whenever she was there, his heart beat faster than usual, as if trying to make her pleased with it. Then, that day on the Jolly Roger, where she thimbled him, his heart froze entirely as if it were shocked with the new turn of events. Then, it started again, faster than ever, quicker than the fluttering wings of a fairy, more agile than a mermaid in the water…

That day, Peter Pan found out what, or who, specifically, controlled his heart; the heart that now thudded happily in his chest. If only he had told Wendy, because then, perhaps, she may never have left. And this is the end of the story of his heart, who owned it, and what, finally, caused it to change its monotony.

Now if I may tell you a secret, don't leak it! For Peter Pan's heart is really a simile to his life, for it is Wendy Darling who controlled much of his actions, and Wendy Darling who brought a new light, a new type of adventure to the sameness of his life. (Hush! Don't tell him, for he'll fly into one of his rages again, literally).


End file.
